


dance, dance (the night away)

by Phoenix_Allura (Artemis_Autumn_Marie)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Birthday, Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Happy birthday Annabeth!, POC Percy Jackson, Parties, probably too-long description of a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25234753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Autumn_Marie/pseuds/Phoenix_Allura
Summary: Annabeth's birthday fluff.That's it, that's the fic.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 16





	dance, dance (the night away)

Annabeth entered her cabin, only to find it empty and a dress on her bed, along with a note.  
‘Wise Girl-  
Put this on and come down to the beach.  
\- Your Seaweed Brain’  
Annabeth looked at the dress.  
Light blue, grey accents.  
It was a pretty dress, and Percy wouldn’t normally care if she only wore sweatpants and an old t-shirt (usually his). If he wanted to wear this dress, it was for a reason.  
Annabeth pulled the dress over her head, surprised at how well it fit. It left her shoulders bare, the grey flounce at the top landing on her upper arms. The belt, also grey with a floral design, bridged the gap between bodice and skirt without restricting her breathing.  
On a whim, she pulled her hair out of its ponytail, heading for the nearest mirror with her hairbrush to brush it out. Once the curls settled nicely on her shoulders, she went to put her brush back—and noticed the box on her desk for the first time. Opening it, she found low grey heels and lacy grey gloves. Also in the box were a pair of her own earrings and the paired necklace (presents from her dad and stepmom, trying to reconcile, after everything.).  
Percy knew how much it meant to her that this time, they’d been the first to reach out. It didn’t mean everything was fixed, and she wasn’t going back there, but it was a better relationship than she’d had with them in years.  
Putting the earrings in, the necklace on, she noticed one last thing. A blue rose, matching the dress. How Percy had gotten one in that color, she wasn’t sure, but she pinned it in her hair, put on the heels and gloves, and walked down to the beach.  
And stopped in her tracks. There were fairy lights up, strung on the trees, and tables with candles as centerpieces, and Percy had music going, and her friends were there, dressed nicely.  
“Happy birthday, Annabeth.” Percy, in a grey suit with a blue tie (where had he gotten all of this?), handed her more blue roses, then led her to a chair.  
“You planned all this?”  
“Got special permission to be out after lights-out and all. Gifts first, or dinner?”  
“Gifts, of course!” Piper answered for her. “You don’t have to open them all here, there’s a lot.” Annabeth eyed the table.  
“Yeah, I think I’ll pass on opening them all.” Instead, she picked a couple based on the paper, and opened those. One was from Sally, with blue cookies and a pearl bracelet, and the other was Hazel’s—a beautiful framed drawing of her and Percy sitting on the dock, leaning against each other and laughing.  
Dinner was fancier than usual, steaks and salads with sparkling juice served in wine glasses.  
It might have been the best dinner Annabeth had had at Camp Half-Blood, and that was saying something.  
“What do you have planned now, Percy?”  
“Oh, just a little dancing.” He offered his arm. “Not formal dancing, I swear. More like high school dances without the grinding.”  
“I don’t know if that’s better or worse than a formal dance.” Percy laughed, tilting his head back. He spun her once, suddenly, and then she couldn’t stop spinning. She danced with Piper, Hazel, Clarisse, Frank, Reyna, Nico, even Leo and Jason once or twice. And she kept coming back to Percy even as they danced into the early twilight.  
“Have enough appetite for dessert?” Percy asked, low.  
“After that? I’d sure hope so.” It was her turn to laugh.  
Dessert was a two-tier chocolate cake, and it was delicious, made even so with great (Percy and Piper), good (Hazel, Leo, Clarisse, and Frank), and off-key singing (Jason, Nico, and Reyna).  
“Who made this cake?” Annabeth finished her second slice.  
“I did, actually. Mom helped, and it took some work getting it here without you noticing, but it turned out alright.” Percy was flushed, she could just barely tell—his dark skin hid all but the deepest blushes.  
“It’s wonderful, Percy. Maybe you can teach me sometime?” They laughed together, remembering the cupcake, and somewhere Annabeth heard a camera shutter.  
“Definitely, Wise Girl.”  
“One more dance, everyone, then we have to get to bed. We’re pushing it.” Piper said. Annabeth was spun around to everyone once more, before ending in Percy’s arms. As they left, heading to their respective cabins, everyone was full of more birthday wishes.  
“Are we sleeping in your cabin, Percy?”  
“Just a minute, Annabeth.” They were well into night, now, the moon above them bright. The music, which had been upbeat all night, changed to a slow song.  
“May I have this dance, Miss Chase?”  
“You may, Mr. Jackson.” Annabeth curtseyed best as she could manage, and then Percy lead her through a very improvised waltz, spinning her between the tables and bringing her back in.  
As the final beats floated off into the night, Percy drew her close and kissed her.  
“How did you like your surprise, my wise princess?”  
“It was wonderful, Percy. I don’t think I’ve had a better birthday.”  
“I’m glad you enjoyed it.” She tucked her arm into his.  
“And I really did feel like a princess all night. The dress, the shoes, my jewelry, and hair. You’ll have to tell where you got it all.”  
“Tomorrow, Wise Girl, tomorrow. For now, we’d best gather up your gifts and get to bed. I’d be a horrible boyfriend if I let your birthday end with getting eaten by harpies.” Annabeth laughed.  
“Then take me off to bed, my sea prince.”  
“As you wish.”  
And even though she was exhausted the next morning, from the dancing, from the way they’d sat up the night before (in pajamas, opening her gifts and talking until the early hours of the morning), she couldn’t bring herself to regret the best birthday she’d ever had.  
(Even if it did mean her siblings teased her all the next day. The night before had been worth every joke aimed her way and more.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!  
> Hope you enjoyed, come scream with me about fictional characters at thaliaisalesbian on tumblr.  
> (and for a picture of the dress I saw annabeth in cause I haven't figured out how to media on here yet.)  
> Comments are always welcome!  
> As always,  
> Nix


End file.
